


Secrets

by Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction



Series: The Monster Series Collection [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: b/c little bb boy is still under 18, not a romantic ship, still cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction/pseuds/Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction
Summary: You get a nasty shock when you go to the roof of your apartment building. A nasty shock in the shape of an eight foot werewolf, to be exact.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request another Monster!Character, you can drop a comment on any of the fics in the Monster!Series Collection, giving me a prompt and/or telling me what Monster!Character you want to see! Please don't request Monster!Character I've already done (for example, demon!bucky or vampire!steve). You can request any character from the following universes: MCU, Mass Effect, X-Men, Harry Potter, Supernatural, and Dragon Age. Requesting something doesn't mean I'll choose it, but it doesn't hurt to ask!

[Originally posted by starkissedtom](https://tmblr.co/Z3Km0b2XlOejG)

It was an accident, really. A case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. (But you came here all the time!)

Or maybe it was fate, throwing a curve ball at your otherwise normal, boring life. (Your life wasn’t boring, though!)

_Either way, the universe has a strange sense of humor,_ you mused as you looked into the dark brown eyes of the wolf-like being staring at you. Its eyes were so wide that you could see yourself reflected in them.

If it wasn’t for the fact that it was a half-wolf, half-man creature, you’d have likened its expression to a deer in the headlights. As it was, the comparison didn’t seem quite right.

You opened your mouth to scream, but it darted forward, quick as lightning, and placed a huge, furry paw-hand over your mouth. 

Then it placed its index finger to the end of its snout, head moving side to side quickly. It didn’t remove its paw and stared at you expectantly so you did the only thing you could think of: you nodded your understanding ( _no screaming. quiet._ ). 

The creature let out a long huff, shoulders sagging in relief, and it dropped its hand. 

Immediately you breathed in to let loose a terrified shriek, but it tensed up again and huffed, panicked, fingers splayed and palms open, making the quintessential “calm down” motion. If you didn’t know any better, the sound coming from its muzzle was an attempt to shush you. 

That made the scream catch in your throat and you narrowed your eyes at it. 

Terrible creatures of the night usually killed first and asked questions later, right? Not politely shush you? 

You did a quick pat down of your body to ensure all of your bits were where they were supposed to be. Finding nothing missing or out of place, you stuck the werewolf- and it _was_ a werewolf, you admitted, now that you let yourself consider it- with an inquisitive, beady-eyed stare. 

“You gonna eat me?” you asked it, surprised your voice came out at all.

It shook its big, shaggy head, a low whine in its throat. 

“You gonna bite me?” 

Another vehement shaking of its head.

“There a reason why you’re on the roof of my apartment building?” you asked it, narrow-eyed.

It looked away now, shifting nervously from one big, clawed foot to the other. It gave a tiny shrug and scratched at the back of its neck and you gasped.

You’d seen that exact movement hundreds of times before. Right down to the uneven tilt of the shoulders, the nervous darting of the eyes, and the way he turned his body to the side, trying to make himself seem smaller.

“Peter?” you breathed, eyes wide with shock.

The werewolf’s shoulders dropped and it turned a nearly comically shocked face to you, maw open (with lolling tongue and everything) and eyes nearly bugging out of his head.

“Oh my god it _is_ you!” you said a bit too loudly, and clapped a hand over your mouth.

The werewolf took a half step towards you, hands up and waving a fervent “no” that only reinforced your suspicions. You stepped towards him and poked him in the chest.

He yelped in surprise and went still, staring down at you in shock. He was tall like this; easily eight feet. 

His chest was warm and packed with muscle; undeniably real. He stared at you apprehensively, but you found yourself smiling almost manically.

“This. Is. So. Cool!” you squeaked, doing your best to keep your excitement to a low decibel. 

That pulled a surprised noise from his big chest but he still didn’t move, likely in shock. 

“How long has this been a thing?” you asked, awed. 

He looked sheepish as he held up three fingers. You couldn’t help but stare at the large black claws at the end of said fingers. They looked sharp. 

“Three years?” you asked, eyes wide. That was a long time to be… this. 

But he shook his head. 

“Three… months?” you guessed next.

A quick nod. You nearly laughed as his long ears flapped against the side of his head, but managed to keep it together. 

“Does anyone else know?” 

His ears sagged and he shook his head sadly. 

“Not even Aunt May?” 

His ears perked up at the name and suddenly he was in front of you again, big hands landing heavily on your shoulders. He had to hunch over to be eye level with you, but you were already waving away his worries. 

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Don’t tell Aunt May.” 

He was so relieved he actually sagged to the rough ground, elbows resting on his thighs and hands supporting his huge head. 

You sat down in front of him and pulled your legs under you. He wiped his big hands down his face, obviously stressed about this sudden turn of events.

You reached out and nudged his big, furry thigh with the tip of your shoe. He looked up, eyes trained unwavering on your face. 

“So… wanna play 20 questions?” 

His response was a big doggy grin and a single nod of his head. 

* * *

The two of you had been pretty stealthy, all things considered. You were in the middle of New York City, the last place someone would expect to find a werewolf… but also a very, very difficult place to hide one.

“Shh!” you hissed over your shoulder, throwing werewolf-Peter a glare. 

He looked scared, but was dutifully following you down the fire escape. Every time you passed a window you were afraid someone would spot the two of you, but it was late and apparently the tenants of your apartment building liked their beauty sleep. 

You yanked the window to your apartment open as quietly at you could, both of you wincing when it squeaked horribly about halfway up. 

You practically shoved Peter through the window, trying valiantly to hold your laugh in when his shoulders got stuck and he had to turn himself diagonally to fit. It was a blessing that your parents were away on business for a few days; you weren’t sure you could risk them seeing Peterwolf. 

By the time you got into your room, Peterwolf was sitting in front of your bed, staring at you with dark, unreadable eyes. 

It was a bit disconcerting seeing a ferocious creature of the night twiddling his thumbs nervously in your bedroom, but you shoved the thought out of your mind and hopped up on your bed. 

You stared at each other for a moment before you broke out into laughter, though his laughs were more like _whuffs_ of air than actual laughs. 

“Think you can play games like that?” you asked, giving him a once over. 

He gave the TV and console an appraising look before shrugging and nodding. The raise of his eyebrows let you hear the unspoken sentence, _“Dunno. Let’s find out?”_

You smiled widely and slid off the bed to get everything set up. “Alright. We’ll play games till the sun comes up, then we’re spending tomorrow planning what we’re gonna do for the next full moon. Deal?” you asked, holding your fist out expectantly.

He stared at you, then your hand, then you again, before his lips twitched up and his mouth opened in a slightly terrifying smile. 

You made it halfway through your secret handshake before his huge paw made it impossible to do correctly.


End file.
